narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sound vs Cloud: Yuka vs. Joshin
As Joshin walks along the path into a nearby village he says to himself, "Wonder how that little prick Raiden is doing, I swear I hate him." Yuka was just leaving the village while he contemplates what his reunion with the rest of his group would be like when he spots a strange Shinobi walking his way. Instead of confronting him, Yuka hides in the bushes to abserve him. "I hope this village has a spa, and some nice girls." Joshin says. As he walks further down the path he throws a Kunai into the bushes where Yuka was hiding, and says "That was dumb to hide in bushes right next to the path." The sound of a clone being released suddenly comes from the bushes and mist surrounded the entrance to the village and from somwhere behind him Joshin heard Yuka say "First rule of being a shinobi, see through deception and that mistake would cost you dearly if I had you pegged as my target." "Well, maybe. But why don't you show yourself instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward." "Ninja attack from the shadows, when their victim least expects it and that is how it has always been for the most part so I am merely doing what is natural for a ninja." "Look, stop being so scary and come out and face me." After a series of hand signs disguised by the mist, the mist was absorped by Yuka through his skin, returning the chakra used and moved to stand in front of him. "I take it from your appearance that your from the hidden cloud village." "Finally you have come, now, what is your name? And why the hell did you try to hide from me when we were walking on the same path and I could see you? You remind me of my dumbass teammate." Hiding his hands in his clothes, Yuka does some signs and smiles at Joshin, knowing how much this must bug him and taking pleasure in it. "My name is Yuka, you will not likely have heard of me." "Um... No sorry but my name Joshin, and if you don't mind me asking." Joshin says as he gets serious and takes out his sword. "Why are you weaving hand signs?" Yuka laughs and the handsign weaving comes to an end shortly after. Yuka takes his hands out of his clothes and shows them in a empty hand gesture to show he is unarmed. "I hid because I wished and still wish to test your abilitites." "Ok if you really want to test out my skill..." Joshin then throws shuriken at Yuka. Not wanting to wast chakra, Yuka simply dodged the attack with a smile and gestered for Joshin to follow him to a better location as not to endanger the citizens of the village. They get to the spot and Joshin says, "So this is just training right, or do you want to get serious?" "I prefer not to kill unless I must, even with an opponent who wants to kill me so we shall duel until one would otherwise land a killing blow." "Ok." Joshin then throws more shuriken at Yuka, and uses Wind Release Stream to make them move faster. Inhaling deeply, Yuka focuses his already prepared chakra and suddenly exhales with geat force, unleashing a sound wave worst than nails on a chalk board at the direction of the attack repelling it and moving in a circle to cover all the angles. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Joshin then takes to fake paper bombs and stuffs them in his ears to stop the sound. Then he charges at Yuka with his sword. Laughing, Yuka threw a string of shuriken, waiting several moments before throwing the last one, a special shuriken infused with his sound chakra. Just for good measure, Yuka jumped several meters to the side quietly. Then, Joshin throws shuriken to block those shuriken Yuka threw and then stabs his sword into the ground, sending lightning through the earth to cracking it to catch Yuka's foot on the ground. Quickly after, Joshin charges at him, about to slice. (just actually making him quit, not killing him.) Jumping six feet into the air, Yuka smiles at Joshin and twitches his finger, making the shuriken fly at Joshin's back then while high in the sky, Yuka hides his hands again and prepares another jutsu. The shuriken releases a lesser version of the Sonic Screech jutsu to knock Joshin on his stomach. "Hm" The shuriken that Joshin knocked away then come flying towards Yuka while he was in mid air. Joshin gets up and pulls out another sword. Changing the course with his chakra, Yuka has the shuriken rest at Joshin's eye level, it's blades facing verticly and rotating in a circle as it waits for it's master's next command. Landing several feet away from where he was, Yuka infuses his boots with earth chakra to counter the lightning style of his opponent and gives a "bring it" gester to his opponent. Joshin then places a rod in the ground and charges at Yuka with his twin swords and the shuriken at his side rotating around him. Jumping several feet to the side, Yuka uses creates a hand sign with his still hidden hands, making the shuriken his Joshin took send a blast of sound at Joshin, hitting him on his left side and knocking him down. Joshin smiles, gets up and puts another rod in the ground and also destroys the shuriken that had sound release infused with it. Then he jumps about 5 feet away and puts another rod in the ground. He then uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and shoots it at Yuka. Jumping back another several feet, Yuka laughs and yells to Joshin "Getting serious now are we?!" Instead of waiting for a response, Yuka uses the Sound Release:Sonic Blast jutsu at the incoming fire ball, unleashing a series of sound blasts that got more powerful the further away it got, hitting the fireball in a extra powerful blast because of the contact and sending it back at Joshin. He then evades the ball, and then throws shuriken at Yuka and then uses Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique and about 60 shuriken come at Yuka. Laughing, Yuka uses the Sound Release:Sonic Screech jutsu again, knocking them out of the way and using more hidden hand signs, inhales deeply again and immediately exhale, using a technique called Sound Release:Siren's Song, to unleash a song unique to those who hear it, trapping them in genjutsu where the song never ends. Then the shurikens that Joshin just threw, blow up right when Yuka uses the genjutsu causing a lot of dust to be made and disorienting Yuka, and stopping the genjutsu before it hits Joshin. He uses that chance to get behind him and, then he places a fifth rod down and he then says, "Your finished, half of those shuriken were paper bombs." Lightning Release: Ring of Lightning. All the rods placed before come up with lightning emitting from them, he then closes his and causes all of the lightning to come towards Yuka at the same time. And during the explosions, Joshin makes 5 Shadow Clones to make sure he doesn't escape. The real Yuka moved a distance south, close to the end of his visual range to watch the battle saftly. Meanwhile, the illusion Yuka steads himself to prevent from falling to the ground and once stable, charges at Joshin, evading the lighning narrowly and beating the shadow clones with his taijutsu then, he throws a flying kick at Joshin. Knowing that Yuka has tried to keep his distance all fight and would not dare try to fight him head on, he realizes that he was in a genjutsu, so he release the genjutsu and then he uses the Summoning Technique to summon 2 moles. "Find this scent." The moles burrow to the scent and find Yuka and both of them hop out of ground and with their claw, they both swing at Yuka. Impressed with his ability to see through the genjutsu, Yuka smiles, jumping onto a high branch and to the top of the tree where he brings out his hands and throws another set of Shuriken infused with chakra at Joshin, to have them hit at different times from different directions with a powerful blast of sound. Then one of the moles uses Earth Release and a slab of earth comes up and blocks the shuriken, then the other mole that Joshin summoned cuts the tree down where Yuka was, and Joshin charges up to Yuka. Not beaten yet, Yuka has the shuriken fly at the moles before the shuriken could become stuck in the wall or hit the ground while simultaneously jumping to another tree and once on the top, took his hands out of his clothing, bit the end of his thumb to draw blood and did a series of hand signs, using the Summon Bats jutsu to summon a dozzen Vampire Bats. Then Joshin comes up behind Yuka and says, "Gotcha, While you were busy trying to handle my moles I used that opportunity to find, and get behind you. I also took the liberty of making shadow clones and putting them in areas around this tree so you cant get away." Joshin then smiles. Yuka sighs and says "You overestimate your abilities and underestimate me, I am a professional mercenary and can't be beaten so easily." With that, he uses the release seal and mist spreads across the area and the bats move in, using their own version of the sonic screech technique to beat the moles and clones, surrounding Joshin as they get ready for their next move. "(huff) COME OUT AND STOP WITH THESE CLONES, ITS PISSING ME OFF!!!" Joshin screams. "Tell me Joshin your ninja rank and be honest, I'll know if your lying. Also, I am a retired black ops captain who held the rank of Jonin and became a mercenary because I got tired of black ops." "Im a Jonin, why?" "I don't believe you, the way you act and battle is that of a genin, even a Chunin is bettter than this so your either lying or were badly chosen, the latter being more likely." Then Joshin's teammate comes and says, "He's a Jonin, but he is just so full of himself." Yuka sighs again and says "Guess I bettter pay a visit to your kage later and tell him off for being so reckless to allow someone so full of themself to be a Jonin..." "Well thats because he acted so nice and not so full of himself for about 3 years in order to become a Jonin. So thats why." Raiden says. "I see. Well, you have skill I will admit that but you still have much, much longer to go before you can be on a true Jonin's level but enough of this talk, let's continue to fight." As he said the last wrds, Yuka came out of nowhere and started to hit Joshin a series of punches and kicks. Then when the next punch comes in, he uses the blunt side of the sword to block the punch. "Gotcha this time." Joshin then puts his swords away as if he won. Yuka gives a big grin and disappears in a thing of smoke, being replaced by a log. "Still overconfident after all this time of fighting I see. I still have a lot of chakra left." "Maybe, but I don't want to fight you anymore now that my teammate is hear, he will just bud in and trust me, you don't want to fight him. "Appearing before them, Yuka said "Very well, I didn't start with full chakra anyways, this would just be a one sided battle which is always very boring. If you wish to ever wish to train with me to become a true Jonin, follow the sound." With that, he took his leave. "A true jonin, I will follow you I guess." Follow Up RP'S The Odd Apprenticeship Category:Roleplays